New Days
by magicpens
Summary: The famous trio, Harry, Hermoine, and Ron seem to be having a normal 7th year. Hermoine is bugging them about their N.E.W.T.s Then a trip to the headmater's office changes it all.
1. Prolouge

New Days

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here you recognize. Those belong to J.K.R. The new characters belong to me though. Please be respectful.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. Please be patient.

"Come on Mione the N.E.W.T.S aren't for another month!" whined Harry as Hermoine passed out study schedules to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah come on, I mean you have us studying three subjects a day!" Ron exclaimed.

" Hey! You've given me two days off a week" Ron and Harry said together.

" That's for Quidditch practice, and to get your homework done. Or at least some of it." Hermoine explained.

"Oh well, at least we get some freedom." Harry said miserably.

" Yeah freedom, getting yelled at by Harry all the time for not paying attention to him when he had his pre-game talks." Ron said with a glint in his eye.

Harry got up and hit him hard on the head with his Divination book.

" OW!" Ron said, the glint now gone, but to be replaced with watering in his eyes.

" That hurt!"

" Maybe then you'll be more careful about what you say." Harry threatened.

"Oh come on you two, if you get started on your homework now, you won't have to cram it all in on Saturday." Hermione advised. This was too true to argue with, so they got out a Potions essay they had to do for Snape about the Wolfbane's potion and how it is useful in Werewolf transformations by easing the pain of transformations. Hermoine kept pushing them at it for at least 3 hours until they had produced at least an Outstanding on the essay. Though Harry and Ron both knew that Snape wouldn't ever do that though.

"Moine can we you to bed now?" Harry yawned. It was nearing 3 in the morning.

" I suppose. You have done enough tonight anyway." Hermoine smiled as the boy's sprinted towards the stairs scared that she might call them back. "Ah...well I might as well get McGonagall's essay done." She thought to herself as she pulled the essay towards her with a smile. Hermoine didn't get to bed until at least 5 that morning, but Hermoine didn't care.

"Well at least I'll get some sleep." She thought.

All to soon she heard the girls in her dormitory stirring, as she lay in bed she thought to herself if Harry and Ron are waiting for her.

" I bet they are" She thought, and hauled herself out of bed.

When she arrived down stairs five minutes later she found Harry and Ron waiting for her at the entrance hole, murmuring to themselves.

"What are you guys talking about? " She asked as she walked towards them.

" We were wondering if we'd see you today." Harry said simply.

"Yeah, what time did you get to bed last night anyway?" Ron asked.

" I don't know, five?" Hermoine said with a guilty air.

"Five?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed together.

" Yes, five, do any of you have a problem with that?" She asked. "Well at least I get my homework done in a timely manner, and not waiting the day that's it's due to finish it." She added to make sure her point was made across.

Both Harry and Ron exchanged glances before exiting the portrait hole with Hermoine on their heels.


	2. The letter

A/N: Thanks to Bunny for helping me alot on this chapter! 

As they entered the great hall that morning they found it all ready full. They all sat down next to Fred and George.

"Morning!" Fred said happily.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked.

"New invention." George said.

"Well are you going to tell us what it is?" Harry asked.

""Well, if you insist," said Fred, a wicked glint in his eye as he extracted a small slip of parchment out of the pocket of his robes.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, with a wary look from Fred to George and back to the parchment. This would not be the first run in she had had with the twin's products.

"This, ladies, gents, and ickle Ronniekins, is Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's newest innovation - Perfect Parchment!" Grinning profusely in a rather Lockhart-like manner, Fred held the blank bit of parchment out to the trio with a flourish. Taking the parchment from him, Harry inspected it, turning it over and peering at it closely.

"What does it do, mate?" inquired Ron eagerly. He was always one for his elder brothers' new items, as he was not noted for his high aims in his coursework.

"It gives a perfect score on any essay you might have to write, regardless of how well you know the information," said George, "but it's not ready for sale yet." He grinned at his younger brother's crestfallen face. "Sorry, mate, it just doesn't work yet. Bloody ink keeps disappearing right off the parchment," he muttered.

Before Harry could reply the morning mail come soaring in.

"Look!" Ron said as a tawny brown owl came soaring at the three of them.

Harry untied the letter from the owl. The owl then ruffled its feathers and flew off.

"Who is it from?" Hermoine asked.

"Just a second." Harry said as he opened the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger,

Would you kindly meet me for lunch in my office?

I would like to talk about some matters concerning you three.

Best regards,

Professor Dumbledore

"Why does Dumbledore want to see us? Hermoine asked.

" I have no fuckn' idea." Ron said.

" Whatever it is, it must be important for Dumbledore to invite us to his office for lunch though." Harry said.

"Well we'd better reply to it though." Harry said.

"Yeah, we should." Hermoine said, and ran off at that.


	3. A Visit to Change it All

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters....but I promise this on will be longer. Also id f you're wondering why the first chapter was like all hermoine, I just like fell into it...I know that I have not updated in a while but I have been very busy, very very very VERY busy. School has just started, girl scouts major writer's block, etc.... Well, I'll try to be better soooo, now read my fic!

P.S. I plan on turning this R for sex, so if you don't read R please _please_ stop reading, I don't mind really, I like to make everyone happy.

Bekbek!

The Trip to the Headmasters

There was only one more class before lunch, and Harry was nervous, why did Dumbledore want to see all three of them? He didn't feel right about it in some way, but he had a feeling that it was not going to be that bad, but the headmaster can be surprising at times if he wanted to. Harry snapped back to his Charms class. Professor Flitwick was explaining the theory of the Fidelius Charm and Hermoine was taking notes with an added gusto today. She had ink all over her nose where it had splattered as she was taking notes. Hermoine leaned over to Harry with an annoyed look on her face.

"Harry!" Hermoine whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Well kinda, I'm thinking about what Dumbledore wants really."

"Yes well you will find out soon enough, what professor Flitwick is saying is important you know."

"Did you know you have ink all over your nose?" Harry asked with a polite snigger.

"Oh, well no, but thank you." A flush was rising slowly up her face.

As Flitwick was just finishing up his lecture the bell rang announcing lunch.

" Make sure that you have your essay 's on the Fidelius Charm by Monday." squeaked Flitwick.

Harry and Hermoine met Ron outside out the Charms classroom.

"How was potions?" Harry asked.

"Horrible, as usual." Ron replied.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Hermoine asked.

"Yes" They replied at the same time.

They were all curious about what Dumbledore wanted from them, of all people. They fought their way to Dumbledore's office through the thick crowd of students that wanted to get to lunch. As they arrived, they found Professor Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Ah, yes, I'm glad to see you made it." Dumbledore said in a soft voice. "Would you like to eat lunch?"

"Yea, I'm starving!" Harry said.

"Let's go up to my office then." Dumbledore said as he leaded them up to his office.

As they walked in, they found a table set for 5 fully set with a small piece of paper on each of the plates.

"Uh, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Dumledore replied.

"Um, there are only 4 of us."

" Yes, well as I have a very large task set ahead of you three I have invited Minister of Magic, Nyphordora Tonks to accompany us for lunch." He explained.

As that moment Tonks appeared out of the fire, looking fully sick.

" I could never travel the Floo network with out getting sick." She said, and sat down at the head of the table.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine followed suit.

The pieces of paper at their plates were in fact menus to order lunch from. As they ordered their lunches Tonks asked Harry how the training was going.

"Well, I have been so busy that I have not been training as much as I should have." Harry said slowly.

"Well, I hope your ready soon, Voldermort is getting stronger everyday." Tonks said with a regretful sigh.

"So why did you call us here?" Hermoine asked as she cut up her lime chicken.

" Ah, Miss Granger, I can always count on you to get right to the point." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. " I suppose you know that I did not call you here just to have you for lunch?" They all nodded. " Well, I would like you to go to the year 2004 (A/N sorry but they are in the year 1994, this a mistake? Anyway I can change it so...) and see what Voldermort is up to if still alive, and see what has happened since." He said slowly.

" So you want us to go 10 into the future and try to find out what we do now, will affect our future?" Ron asked unbelieving.

"Yes, now I must tell you that you might not exist in 2004, you could have died, or are currently in St. Mungo's if there is still one. You all will be in danger if discovered, you will be questioned and but to trial, people will want to know why some teenagers are in the wrong time, and why they are there, especially your older forms. You will be about 27 in that time period, you may or may not remember this in that time, so be careful. You must remember that you might not be friends anymore, and, or married the other. Ron and Harry exchanged stunned looks, Hermoine was staring at Dumbledore like he was crazy for having this time travel idea. You three will leave first thing tomorrow morning, as to attract less attention." He explained. "Please professor, how are we getting there?" Hermoine asked nervously. " That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Dumbledore replied. " I am also giving you the rest of the day off to pack and talk about what happened, and a good night sleep."

As they stood up, Harry asked one more question.

"Um professor?" He asked.

"Yes Harry?"

"Will we ever come back?" He asked slowly.

"For once Harry, I honestly don't know the answer to that question. I'm sorry." He said with a sad twinkle in his eye. "You know if you die during your time in the future, it will be like you never existed, you weree never born."

At that sad note they all left the room.


	4. All those reviewers out there

Announcement!

This is **_not _**an update.

I just want to let you know that this is a promise that it will be in by **_November 25,2004! _**

That's during Thanksgiving break. I have been sooo busy that I've had no time whatsoever for the fanfic!

I guess I'll do a thanks for the reviews thing now I suppose.

PadFootCc: Yesh, she is still doing homework! I mean she's Hermoine right? Thanks for reviewing!

Jelliana: Do you have a fanfiction account? Also I made that mistake with the lines, but I fixed it! Thanks for reviewing!

Little Marauder: I'm trying a lot to write more! ï 


	5. The time between

**Goodbye**

Disclaimer ::Sighs:: Must I remind you? I mean if I own Harry and co, would I be writing on ? If you think so, you have detention with Snape for a month.

A/N: Ah, well I love to see all the reviews coming in, keep it up! If you don't like harry/hermoine couples, then stop now, again you have been warned. Please at all cost R&R!!!! I love it!

Becca

P.S. In order for me to keep writing I'd like at least one review, or feel my wrath! Muhahahahahaha!

P.P.S. This part of the story takes place between their trip to Dumbledores, and their departure. You really don't have to read this if you don't want too. It'll be short, and have nothing to do with the storyline…. in a way I suppose.

P.P.P.S. Please don't ask me to read your fanfics. You I find them, and I like them, then I'll read them. If you ask me though, I won't read them. I don't want to be mean but…

Hermoine Point of Veiw

As we walked back to the common room from Dumbledore's we saw Snape walking towards us, his robes billowing out as usual. He was sneering as if he had just spotted a gold mine.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" "Is it the golden trio out on a walk perhaps?" Snape scoffed

"Bug off, we're not in the mood right now Sninvellis." Harry angrily said.

"Well, _Potter_, I do believe that I can do what ever I wish." Snape said, his voice dangerously quiet.

At this point I could see sparks flying around Harry. He had become quite powerful over the last two or so years. I mean after Dumbledore told him about the prophecy. But anyway, Harry and, Ron for that matter, needed to be pulled away before they hurt themselves and/or Snape. So I simply grabbed Ron by the collar, and levitated Harry away from Snape. Ron was kicking and acting like a baby. Typical Ron, I could see that Harry was upset too. Although, I couldn't let them get points taken away from our house _again_. I mean just last night at dinner, Harry and Ron were so mad at Malfoy that they tried turning him into a ferret, just like Mad-Eye. It didn't turn out so well, as they were too mad to concentrate. So he was part human, part ferret. It was hilarious, but dangerous. They could have hurt themselves. Anyway, Harry is trying to break my spell, so I have to add extra strength to the spell. Gods, Ron is acting like a baby. He's kicking and yelling at me for dragging him and Harry away. I might have to bound him. He's going to hurt himself, and other walking up the stairs.

Author Point of View

Hermoine turned around so she could face Ron.

"Ron you baby!" "You know that was very immature." "Trying to attack Snape." I know that that's hard not too, but Jesus Ron have a little self-control!" "And after you and Harry attempted to turn Malfoy into a ferret!"

By the time Hermoine had stopped scolding them, (for now) they had arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Are you going to give me the password, or am I going to stand here waiting for you to finish your conversation?" The Fat Lady asked, a little bit annoyed.

"Bumblebee" Hermoine said, a little annoyed.

"Now was that so hard?" The Fat Lady asked as she opened up her door.

As Hermoine dragged Ron, and hovered Harry into the common room, all in it suddenly stop whatever they were doing, to look at the peculiar sight before them.

"What the hell do you want?" Hermoine asked a little annoyed still that the Fat Lady treated her like a baby, and now the whole common room thinks she is trying to do something to her too best friends. You could hear some anger and stress in her voice also.

"Nothing" some people replied.

"Good, now go back to your noisy lives." Hermoine ordered.

Now that that was over, Hermoine marched through the common room, and up her dormitory stairs. As she was about to open her bedroom door, when Harry broke from her bonds.

"What the hell was going through your mind when you did that?" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh maybe just your safety, and Snape's safety, oh and maybe to keep you from losing _more points _than you already lost from your little show last night?" Hermoine stated scarcastily at she opened her door, and dragging Ron in with her.

"Now Harry would you stop with your drama act and come inside please?" Hermoine asked sweetly.

"I have a feeling I really don't have a fucking choice do I?" Harry murmured.

"What was that?" Hermoine inquired.

"Oh nothing mum." Harry said as he walked into the room.

As Hermoine closed the door, Ron finally realized that Hermoine had let go of him. As he stood up, he came to bearings that he was in Hermoine's room.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed as rubbed his neck. "Now why did you drag…."

"Do I need to explain?" I suppose you heard me telling Harry off?" Hermoine inquired.

"Arg, yes…." Ron said, his head hanging low like a 3-yar old boy, who had just gotten in deep trouble.

"Good, now go back to your rooms and pack for our little "trip" and I'l beback to check on you in…lets see, 3 hours."Is that good for you?"

"Yes _mommy." _Both boys said together.

"Good!" Now shoo!" Hermoine said as she hustled them out of the room.


	6. A Fight I Smell?

**Goodbye…forever?**

A/N Alrighty, now that yall' are all ready for my chapter installment, I' think I'll make you wait a little. This is a somewhat R chapter, for language, violence, and sex mention. So I think I'll have to make this an R book…sorry if I ruined any of your fun…but I try not too. Also I might use some ideas from other fanfics I've read…so if you want to know where I got some of my stuff…look on my profile. I'd like to thank Mairi for lighting a fire under my ass. Also Kate…for um…trying to get me to update by hitting me over the head with a binder…? Now that I've stalled long enough, on to the chappie!

'Ah…it time to go visit the trouble twins…" Hermoine thought as she walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Just as she was going to open the door to Harry and Ron's room, Neville came running up the stairs with a scared look on his face.

Being Hermoine she had to know what was wrong with Neville. "What's wrong Neville?" Hermoine asked a little worried.

"Harry…Hogsmeade…Ron…gone…" Neville tried to say.

"Neville, calm down. What's about Harry and Hogsmeade?" Hermoine asked quite worried now.

After Neville caught his breath, he could make whole sentences.

"Harry and Ron were sitting on Harry's bed, when Harry suddenly said that he needed to finish what he started in case he never comes back. Ron just looked at him and said that he was mental and that you were going to go nuts if they didn't pack." " Then Harry said he didn't care and grabbed his wand and asked if Ron was coming." " Of course Ron said yes, and Harry told me to make sure that I kept this a secret so you didn't find out, and that he'd be back before you came back to check on them." Neville explained.

"So let me get this straight. Harry said that he needed to finish what he started?" "Did he say what he wanted to finish?" "I think I know what he wanted to finish…although I hope I'm wrong." Hermoine said.

And with that, she swept down the stairs leaving a very confused Neville behind. At the bottom of the stairs she stopped to look back at Neville.

" Are you coming?" She asked.

"Of course, Harry has been like a brother to me, plus he saved my ass in the fifth year." Neville stated bluntly.

"Fine. Come on then."

Without wanting to lose time Hermoine waited impatiently for Neville to run down the stairs and down her at the bottom.

"Come _on._" Harry could be half-dead by now." Hermoine urged.

As soon as Neville was ready to go, Hermoine set off at a swift run. Neville following closing behind gave her a questioning look.

"What?" Hermoine asked seeing the look on Neville's face.

"Why are you in such a hurry, do you know why he left?" "And don't give me that look and a crappy response because I know you do know and I want to know." "Harry gave me a really weird expression when he was about to leave and acted like he was never going to see me again."

"Alright, I know why he was acting like this, but I don't know why he wanted to keep it from me."

"Do tell me, please, I don't like to run into things of which I know nothing of."

"O.K., I'll tell you, but if you even breathe _one _word to _anyone _I will hex you into the next year."

At this Neville stopped completely at looked at Hermoine with complete surprise. He knew that Hermoine threatened unless the situation was quite servere.

"Fine fine…I won't tell _anyone." _

Hermoine took a deep breath as she tried to figure out how to tell Neville without revealing too much information. "Good, now promise not to interrupt me for anything? _And _we have to keep moving, you'll understand why in a minute." (AN: You might remember some of this from earlier chapters) Earlier today, around lunch, we went to Dumbledore's office to have lunch, and he asked us to go to the future, and see what had happened, so the outcome of the war. We're leaving, or were, tomorrow."

Neville took a deep breath then closed his mouth again, not wanting to accidentally interrupt Hermoine.

" So Harry left with Ron in such a hurry probably to find and defeat Voldermort." Hermoine said, but not without the note of worry in her voice.

" Voldermont?" "Really? Shouldn't we get someone?" Neville asked in such a hurry that Hermoine had to wait a minute before understanding his questions.

"To answer your questions, yes, he is going to find Voldermort." And yes, we are going to get someone." Hermoine said. " We're going to go get Dumbledore." Hermoine whispered as if death eaters were right behind her.

Neville opened his mouth to reply but Dumbledore has just appeared right in front of them. They both screeched to a stop right before they crashed into their headmaster.

"Come on we don't have much time. Harry is losing much of his strength." "Ron is stunned, he didn't get far into the fight when a death eater stunned him. Harry and Voldermort are in a protected fight…and no one can help or save them. We must go anyway. He might just die." "Their powers are keeping them from getting any help." Dumbledore explained quickly as he set off setting a fast pace for Neville and Hermoine to follow.

"Professor, what's going on? Where's Harry? How are going to get there? Is Ron hurt? How do you know all of this?" Hermoine fired at her headmaster.

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed.

"Hurry we don't have much time. 20 minutes in fact if Harry doesn't do anything stupid." "Neville go get Madam Profermy, Hermoine come with me." "Go!" Dumbedore ordered.

Neville ran off the get the school nurse and Hermoine ran to catch up with her headmaster.

"Where are you going?" Hermoine demanded with an edge of worrydeness in her voice.

"I can't tell you, for even I don't know. I only know of this by Fawkes. He wil take us there. Ah, speak of the devil here he is now! Grab on!"

Both Hermoine and Dumbledore grabbed on to one of Fawkes' taill feathers and there were off in a flash.

A/N: Sorry this took sooooo long. A shortie I know but I'll work on one just after I post this.


End file.
